Generally, a vibration motor is an apparatus that is installed in an electronic device such as a portable phone or a pager so as to transmit a predetermined signal to a user or to notify the user of an operation state of the electronic device.
Also, the conventional vibration motors are classified into a bar-typed vibration motor, a flat-typed vibration motor, etc. Recently, the flat-typed vibration motor has been popularized due to its much installation convenience and much vibration quantity.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional flat-typed vibration motor.
Referring to FIG. 1, the flat-typed vibration motor 10 includes a lower housing 8 and an upper housing 9 for protecting the internal thereof; a shaft 7 inserted into a central portion of the housings 8 and 9; and a rotor 6 formed in a circumference of the shaft 7 and having an eccentric gravity center. In this construction of the vibration motor, when the rotor 6 is rotated, a vibration is transmitted to the external via the shaft 7 and the housings 8 and 9.
In more particular, the vibration motor includes a current wire 1; a brush 2 for transmitting an input current to the rotor 6 via the current wire 1; a plurality of commutators 3 for alternatively transmitting the current thereto via the brush 2; a coil 4 formed within the rotor 6 so as to form an electro-magnetic field using the current transmitted via the commutators 3; a shaft 7 being a central rotary axis of the rotor 6; and a magnet 5 for forming a magnetic field interacting with the electro-magnetic field generated by the coil 4.
With reference to the above-described construction, an operation of the conventional flat-typed vibration motor will be described in detail.
In the coil 4 to which the current is transmitted via the current wire 1, the brush 2 and the commutator 3, the electromagnetic field is formed, and the rotor 6 is rotated using an electromagnetic force generated between the coil 4 and the magnet 5. In particular, due to the eccentric rotor 6, when the rotor 6 is rotated at a high speed, the vibration is generated therefrom and thus the generated vibration is transmitted to the external through the shaft 7 and the housings 8 and 9.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a mount structure of a conventional flat-typed vibration motor.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional mount structure includes the flat-typed vibration motor 10; a boss 11 formed in a predetermined position of the vibration generation location such as the portable phone or the pager so as to insert the flat-typed vibration motor 10 therethrough in the same contour shape as that of the flat-typed vibration motor 10; a both-sided tape 12 adhered to a lower surface of the flat-typed vibration motor 10; a cushion pad 13 inserted on an upper side of the flat-typed vibration motor 10; an upper case 14 formed on an upper side of the cushion pad 13, to be combined to the boss 11 so as to fix the flat-typed vibration motor 10 thereto.
A procedure of mounting the vibration motor using the mount structure of the conventional vibration motor 10 will be described in detail. By attaching the both-sided tape 12 to the lower surface of the flat-typed vibration motor 10, the vibration motor 10 is seated within the boss 11. And, a support case 14 is formed over the vibration motor 10 such that the vibration motor 10 is seated more stably.
Further, the cushion pad is formed between the support case 14 and the vibration motor 10 such that the vibration motor is prevented from being unstably shaken. As a result, the vibration motor 10 is not only stably fixedly positioned, but also much vibration quantity can be transmitted to the external.
However, a conventional support structure of the flat-typed vibration motor has a disadvantage in which a plurality of parts is employed thereby increasing the number of process.
Further, the conventional support structure has another disadvantage in which the number of parts is increased thereby resulting in a cost increase.
Furthermore, the conventional support structure has a still another disadvantage in which, though the vibration motor 10 is once again fixed on its upper side using the cushion pad 13, since the vibration motor is not stably fixed, as an operation period is totally lengthen, the vibration motor is separated from the boss thereby causing a poor vibration transmittance or decreasing the vibration quantity.
Additionally, the conventional support structure has a further disadvantage in which a user manually inserts all of the vibration motors into the boss in the vibration generation location, and in which, though automation installations are employed, the number of manufacture process is increased.